


Princess’s Song

by TheDreamingCat42



Category: Original Work
Genre: Afterlife, Magic, Nightmares, Original Character Death(s), Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamingCat42/pseuds/TheDreamingCat42





	Princess’s Song

Will gasped loudly, he was drenched in sweat and all he could hear were screams from long ago as his normally comforting duvet seemed to trap him. He took a slow shuddering breath and tried to concentrate on the familiar sound of the clock ticking in the corner, if he focused on that then maybe he could stop thinking about what happened.

The crash. The blinding lights. The screeching of brakes. The screams. 

No. No he couldn’t think about that again; his mind would get trapped in an endless labrynth of dark thoughts and broken dreams. He breathed in and out to a rhythm only he knew, it was comforting in its own way.

Slowly, he got out of bed and pattered across the landing, his small feet making little to no noise on the carpeted floor. As he finally reached his parents bedroom he realised something, they weren’t in. They were out. They’d left him. Just like... No. Not again.

Suddenly a light turned on bathing the black of the night in a warm electric glow. Footsteps followed and soon he came face to face with a tall girl in her teens, she smiled down at him in a comforting fashion and he could see the gentle compassion in her eyes.

”Let’s get you back to bed.” she suggested sweetly and gently guided him back to his room. Once he was there and tucked in sat on top of the covers beside him and asked “What happened little prince?”

”I’m not a prince,” he answered automatically before continuing, “and I had a nightmare that’s what happened.” At this last statement he looked away, ashamed by what he had admitted to a complete stranger.

The girl paused for a second before meeting his eyes and asking gently if he wanted to talk about it; again she called him prince, he didn’t argue against it that time. “I don’t want to talk about it ok” he raised his voice as if to prove a point, he didn’t need help, he was ok.

She nodded silently as if she expected that answer and tucked him into bed, “Good night then my prince” she whispered.

“Wait!” he cried, “I can’t sleep now”

Sighing softly she sat at the edge of his bed and smoothed down his sheets and promised to sing to him.

And she did. It was sweet and melodic, the tune flowed around the room with endless grace and filled him with joy, wiping away any sadness he ever had. At that point in time if you asked him he would not be able to tell you why he had a nightmare in the first place or even who he was. He was just at peace. A simple soul swimming in the long forgotten tune of a long forgotten princess.

“Goodnight my prince” and he slept.

* * *

 

Th next day he woke up from a perfect slumber, he was more than well rested, he felt fantastic, as if nothing in the world could stop him.

It didn’t even matter to him when his parents told him that there hadn’t been a babysitter. The girl was real, he said, over and over again but they never believed him.

She sang me a song, he would tell them and they would ask to hear it but he couldn’t remember it, not for the rest of his life. Only that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard and ever would hear.

As the years went by however, the song dulled in his mind as most things from childhood do and he was unable to hang on so tightly to the belief she was real.

It was only on his death bed as his children crowded around him begging him not to go that he heard the sweet tune again.

”She’s here” he uttered quietly and took his last breath.

Then he was just a soul, swimming in the tune of a dead princess away from the world.

THE END


End file.
